Trip to Clow
by Akeru-chan
Summary: OneShot. Set in the time when Clow was still alive. Yuuko and Clow make a visit to Clow Country. Slight ClowYuuko.


Disclamier: Characters and stories do not belong to me

**Disclamier**: Characters and stories do not belong to me. I just love them to bits, is all.

**Note**: Updated and edited. Reviews appreciated :3

"CLOW!" yelled a voice from deeper inside the house. "What did you do to them?!"

The voice was coming closer now, and the owner of the voice stepped out into a bright room lined with bookcases. A bespectacled man sat in a black sofa, reading a small thick tome and drinking freshly brewed green tea. He looked up and smiled at the woman now standing before him.

"Yuuko. A fine choice of dress, as always". The witch glared at the sorcerer. "What did you do to my alcohol?!"

Clow gave her his customary smile, and said "You have been drinking so much recently, so I put them somewhere else." Yuuko continued to glare at the smiling man. Clow, not appearing to notice her glare, continued "I found the book." He tapped on the reddish gold cover lightly. "We should go soon."

Yuuko glanced down at the book that Clow was holding, and then looked back up into his face. "What is the name of the place?" Another smile from the magician. "The country of Clow". At this, Yuuko's eyes glittered with amusement. "Let's go today then. It should be interesting. Undoubtedly, you have a decent soul. But I wonder if your whimsical nature suits such a high and duty-bound position." Grinning, Yuuko leaned against the armrest of a sofa across from Clow. "It seems that I have two children there as well." Clow said in a neutral voice, ignoring her jab. Yuuko flashed a smile at him, and lifted her brows. "That's not unexpected. You have descendants here after all." The book lowered an inch as Clow's wrist relaxed slightly, the only indication of his response to her answer. He placed the book on the small table next to him, and stood up. He was slightly taller than the woman, though they frequently appeared to be of the same height when they went out together. He left the cold tea where it was. Someone will take care of it.

"Mokona! We're going on a trip!" While he had been musing, Yuuko has been calling for the two Mokona. From outside another door to the room came giggling and the sounds of excited conversation. The source of the voices were made clear as what appeared to be two balls of black and white came bounding in to the room. "A trip! I hope there is good booze where we're going!" said the black Mokona in a slightly louder than usual voice, as it bounded across the room and landed on Yuuko's shoulder. The white Mokona skipped towards Clow, and settled itself in the hand that he held out. "Clow. We're going to the country of Clow." Yuuko said in an amused voice. The black Mokona squealed at the name, as the white Mokona began their journey to Clow Country.

They landed outside a scene of barely controlled chaos. A lot of voices are clamoring excitedly. The air was full of speculating murmurs. Clow looked at Yuuko, and smiled. "You picked a good day, Yuuko." Yuuko ignored this. "Put that robe on and hood up", she said, as she did just that. When her dress was again in order, she began walking away from what appeared to be a dig site. Clow followed suit. The two Mokona had taken the opportunity to go into the hoods and looked out from them with happy eyes. Arriving outside the town, they saw bustling people. Chatter filled the air, and content smiles were seen on many faces. Yuuko turned to look at Clow. "Well, it seems like you have made your people happy." She gave a wicked grin at this. "Let us go and see if the people closer to you knows of your whimsicality or not." Clow nodded. He too, was curious about something. They walked towards the castle, going through the market as the Monona chattered. Outside the majestic castle doors, two figures stood in the shadows cast by the walls, hooded and cloaked as they were. They stopped when they were close enough to be shaded by the shadows, and inclined their heads in acknowledgement. Their two mysterious hosts did the same. When they all straightened, the two natives turned and walked back into the castle. Yuuko and Clow followed close after. Their steps led them outside a plain oak door. Opening it, the party walked inside. Once the door was closed again, all of them shed their cloaks, and faced each other. Yuuko jerked her head up in surprise, while Clow gave his customary smile. They were looking at their counterparts from the Kingdom of Clow.

The King was also smiling, but to the Yuuko standing next to his shoulder. That Yuuko, the Queen of Clow, smiled fondly back up at him. She turned her head to face her counterpart from Japan. The Witch of Dimensions did not say anything. Instead, she just shrugged her left shoulder slightly, her mouth in a set line. The Queen grinned in understanding, and turned to face the magician instead. The two Mokona chose this moment to peek out from under their respective places, and squealed upon seeing the pair standing across the room. They jumped out, and bounced towards the two rulers of the kingdom, and gave their greetings. Yuuko took this chance to turn to Clow, and whispered, "Was this what you wanted to find out?" Clow inclined his head in a slow nod. "Are you displeased?" he asked in a soft voice. Another shrug, this time more pronounced. Now an ironic grin. "It will be fun to find out how this came about." Clow just smiled his noncommittal smile again.

Just then, they heard gentle knocking at the door. Their Majesties nodded towards their counterparts, and waited until their hoods were back on before they opened the door, greeting a brunette girl who reached up to murmur something to the both of them. Behind her, a brown haired boy waited patiently, a smile on his face. The King nodded, and the girl gave her parents both a hug before turning around and taking the boy by his hand, rushing out with him right behind her. The King closed the door again, and looked around at the two standing in silence. The two Mokona had already gone back to the visitors' sides. The two hooded figures nodded to their counterparts still standing by the door, and Yuuko held up the white Mokona, as the magic circle appeared to take them back to the store in Japan Country.

"Now, a connection has been established more solidly." Yuuko murmured, sitting down and leaning back on her favorite couch, while the two Mokona bounced down to the table to listen. Clow sat down next to Yuuko, not saying anything.

"I will die soon", Clow finally said, his voice neutral. Silence descended. Yuuko did not make any outward reaction. She merely turned and looked at the man sitting next to her. "You really are selfish, Clow."

"So I am", replied Clow. "But I will be leaving my memories and magic to another, until it can be split into two." Yuuko turned back around at this. Clow remained silent, then stood up and extended his hand towards the woman still sitting on the couch. Yuuko looked up and placed her hand in his, a question in her eyes. Clow smiled again.

"For memories."


End file.
